The present invention is directed generally to photovoltaic systems and more specifically to a photovoltaic element with an integrated DC/DC converter.
Development of new technologies for low-cost manufacturing of thin-film photovoltaic (PV) power cells is enabling new types of building materials that integrate photovoltaic power generating elements. In this role, the photovoltaic modules become architectural elements, requiring properties such as a low profile, ease of connection to the utility system, and the ability to maximize energy capture in a complex physical environment having shadows, reflections, and differing orientations.
An example is the residential roof shingle, where it is desired that the photovoltaic modules have the appearance of asphalt shingles. To maximize energy capture on a complex multifaceted roof, smart controllers are required that can track PV peak power points on a fine scale.